All because of a dream
by Basjetball
Summary: It all started because of a dream. Now, all Echo could do is think of Adam. After Mr Moth.
1. After Mr Moth

Mr Young

Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ever since that dream of Adam, Echo couldn't think.

She got lost in that blue shiny blue eyes.

Was it weird for her to love a teacher?

Especially not, if the teacher is the same age as you Echo thought.

It was then, that Echo realize it is time to win Adam's heart.


	2. Movies

Mr Young

Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young

* * *

><p><strong>Now, this chapter will be longer than my first chapter. If any of you guys read my other fanfics, I usually do chapter with 500 words to 1000 words.<br>**

**Anyways, I decide to get more deeper with their personality**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"So class, do any of you know the difference between Coniferous and Deciduous trees?" Adam asks.

Echo just looks at Adam, daydreaming about him.

"No one? Fine, we're going outside to see the trees," Adam sighs.

Some classmates cheers for getting out of the classroom, but Echo didn't hear a thing.

At the end of the day

Echo walks up to Adam and said "Hey Adam, I got two free tickets to this new movie Saturday night and apparently it's all sold out. Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to," Adam responds back.

Echo smiles, "Great, here's your ticket. Oh and meet me in the second last row in the cinema" Echo hands Adam the ticket.

Echo can't wait for that Saturday night, she can spend time with Adam and she would try to dazzle him.

* * *

><p>Saturday night<p>

"Can you believe it? I've got a date with Echo tonight," Adam said.

"You're right, I don't believe it. Anyways, I've got a date with ice cream," Derby smiles waving the ice cream ticket.

"Don't you get it, I finally have a chance for some alone time with her," Adam reasons.

"Yeah, want to watch TV?" ask Derby.

"Sure," Adam replies and they set their tickets down.

Saturday night (half an hour later)

"Well, I got to go for my date with Echo," Adam smiles.

"Yeah, me too," Derby smiles.

Adam just sigh in disappointment for Derby. He grabs his ticket and head to the cinema and can't wait to meet up with Echo.

* * *

><p>At the cinema<p>

Adam hands his ticket and enters until a hand stops him.

"This ticket is for ice cream, not the movies kid," the ticket person said.

_Ice cream? Wait a minute, Derby!_

Adam grabs the ticket and looks at his watch. 5 minutes left until the movie starts. He got to find Derby, but he decide to text Echo first, just in case she thought he abandoned him.

* * *

><p><em>To Echo<em>

_From Adam_

_Listen, I grab the wrong ticket. I got Derby's ice cream ticket and he got the movie ticket. I'll try to find him. Just wait. I will come as fast as possible._

* * *

><p>Adam gets out of the cinema and runs to the ice cream shop. Adam sees Derby with an ice cream with 3 scoops.<p>

"Where's the ice cream ticket?" asks Adam.

"I just hand it to him for the free ice cream, shouldn't you be with Echo?" Derby asks narrowing his eyes.

Adam grabs his ticket and show it to Derby.

_Free Ice Cream with 3 scoops_

* * *

><p>Echo looks at her phone as if Adam is about to say<em> kidding<em> or something like that. She really hopes Adam find that movie ticket. She was been barely paying attention at the movie and she looks at his text. She got a new text and decide to click on it. .

_To Echo_

_From Adam_

_Derby…movie ticket…used…on…ice cream…_

_Really sorry_

Echo is in a bright yellow dress and she wanted to dazzle Adam, have some time with him and maybe even had an opportunity to snuggle with him. Now, she can't, all because of _Derby and his ice cream!_

* * *

><p><strong>Did any of you guys saw that coming? Well, if you liked this chapter, then you're going to like the next chapter. <strong>


	3. New girl

Mr Young

Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ever since that incident, Adam have felt sad about the date that he missed and what could have been while Echo has been mad at Derby and decides to ignores him.

This left Echo to think of a new plan.

"Class, we have a new student coming," Adam announces.

Echo really didn't care about the new student.

The door opens and Principal Tater and a girl comes in and Principal Tater said "We have a new student, her name is Jessie and I want you all to treat her like a fellow classmate and that includes you," Principal Tater points.

Adam looks at the principal, "I'm the teacher, of course I'll be on my best behaviour," Adam said.

"Then I want you to be on your best behavior pointing at Derby and Slab, almost as if he has a feeling Derby will prank the girl and Slab will bully the girl.

Principal Tater nods and left Jessie inside the classroom. Adam looks at her, she had wavy blonde hair and green emerald eyes.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mr Young," Adam introduce.

"You actually do look young," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I'm 14 and have graduated in Double Maj-…science," Adam decide to say, he remember the speech on his graduation in the earlier of school and they didn't understand.

"Well, your cute, really cute," Jessie said as he hug him.

Echo see Adam blush. Actually, she could just stand up from her seat and be ready to punch this new girl. Echo knew that she had her eyes on him first, no way some new girl will have Adam!

_This is war! _Echo thought as she glare at the new girl.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Next chapter may be winthin a week, I think.<strong>


	4. Science Spots

Mr Young

Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the next chapter, I had to think creatively for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Well anyways, enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well class, we have a science competition. Who wants to have the time of a life in <em>science<em>!" Adam announced enthusiastic.

Echo really couldn't care about some science competition. Her only thought was _her_ that hug Adam that disturbed her.

* * *

><p><em> Flashback<em>

_"Nice to meet you, my name is Mr Young," Adam introduce._

_"You actually do look young," Jessie said._

_"Yeah, I'm 14 and have graduated in Double Maj-…science," Adam decide to say, he remember the speech on his graduation in the earlier of school and they didn't understand._

_"Well, your cute, really cute," Jessie said as he hug him. _

_ End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Echo still hated that. She could see Jessie staring at Adam with a smile. Echo silently growls at the sight.<p>

"So, who wants to sign up?" Adam asks his students.

Echo couldn't care less about some science competition, she had better things to do.

Jessie raises her hand.

"What is your question Jessie?" Adam asks.

"Who will be in the science competition?" Jessie asks.

"Well, this is for our age and I am in your age, so I can sign up even though it is a total disadvatage for others since I know science really well, but I will and another person," Adam explains.

"So, this is only for two people in the competition?" Jessie asks suddenly seeming more intrigued.

Echo also seem to look up, the thought of her and Adam together sitting beside each other. Suddenly she remember she asked Adam to see a new movie one day, but Derby had to ruin it...Adam is not his boyfriend...yet.

"Yes," Adam nod.

"I would like to participate," Echo raise her hand.

Jessie looks at Echo. Could it be that someone else besides _her_ that love the smart nerdy genious...or could it be just someone who is smart, Jessie thought and look at Echo, almost as if to study her.

"I would like to join as well," Jessie raise her hand.

"Well, it's not really me to choose. I think Principal Tater has a way to determine who the second science participater. If you want to join, you have to meet up with him after school," Adam explains once again.

_I have to end up in this science competition, _Echo thought determined and did not notice Jessie's glare.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? The next chapter may be within a week.<strong>


	5. Deciding Spots

Mr Young

Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Class, don't forget to hand in your science homework tomorrow," Adam announces.

Slab, waking up from his sleep asked "What science homework?," leaving Adam to sigh that he need to repeat to the person who was sleeping.

Before there was time to repeat what they have to do for homework, the bell rings and Echo rushed to Mr Tater's office to sign up for the science competition.

Outside his office, Echo heard Mr Tater say "Well, since no one else signed up, I guess you're in the science competion,"

Echo's heart start to pound heavily. _Who's in the science competition. I need to be beside Adam. Wait a minute, Mr Tater just said...I still have a chance._

Echo walks up to Mr Tater's office and interrupted in with a sweet voice "Hi Mr Tater, can I sign up for the science competition,"

Mr Tater looks up to Echo and said "Sure Echo, well Jessie it seems you need to fight for the second spot for the science competition," Mr Tater said.

"_Wait...Jessie?" _Echo looks around to see Jessie's glare, which was met back with Echo's own glare.

_"How'd she get here first?" Echo wondered._

* * *

><p>Jessie is frustrated, in the last 5 minutes, she sneaked out of Adam's classroom, although it would have been nice to listen to Adam talk, it would have been even <em>better<em> to bond with him during the science competition. She almost got away with it, the principal was stupid enough to know that she went to talk with him before the bell rang. If only _that girl_ didn't come, then she could've bonded with Adam.

_Flashback_

_As Adam turned his back to write on the board, Jessie got away from his trance from the hot smart science nerd Adam and could see the Echo girl staring at him in a trance almost like her. She is in the mood to punch her, but decided not to and turn to the door to ask the principal to sign up._

_Jessie walks up to Principal Tater's office._

_"Oh, hey Jessie, do you like the school?" Principal Tater asks._

_"Yeah," Jessie responds back._

_"Great, now I will be known as the Great Principal Tater," he said._

_Jessie just nod and then asks "Can I ask you a question?"_

_Principal Tater was about to say something when the bell interrupted him._

_"Sorry, that must be Dang's weird machine he got. Can you repeat the question?" Principal Tater asks again._

_"Did you call me," Dang said appearing behind Principal Tater._

_At this point, Jessie was beginning to sweat a bit, what if Tater realizes she ditched school a couple minutes._

_"I did not call you, off you go Dang," Mr Tater said annoyed with Dang appearing behind him._

_"Well, can I try out for the science competion?" Jessie asks._

_"Well, since no one else signed up, I guess you're in the science competition," he said._

_Jessie jumped for joy then Echo came to join and the joy suddenly settled into frustration._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>So, how will it be determined who get the second spot?" Echo asks.

"Meet me tomorrow after school and I will ask you some questions and the first one to get three science questions correct will win the final seat for the science competition. Understand?" Mr Tater asks them.

Jessie and Echo both nod.

"Well off you go," Mr Tater signaling them to get out of his office.

Jessie and Echo both left the office with only one thought: _I will win!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow guys, can you believe it. This is the longest chapter I made so far. I am proud with the work I have done so far. I also appreciate all you readers reviewing and giving me inspiration!<strong>

**Expect the next chapter next week!**


	6. Who will win?

**Mr Young **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Echo looks at her science textbook, she need to be good at science more than ever. One thing Echo is worried about is how good is Jessie at science? Obviously Echo wasn't a genious like _Adam_ but she was pretty good at science. She have to compete in a science competition against Jessie to be in the science competition. Obviously it is very nerve wrecking for her. She looks at her clock. 9:49 pm. Echo looks at the textbook and decide to finish one last page before going to bed. She need to win this!

* * *

><p>"Echo, eat your cereal before it gets soggy," her mother reminds Echo.<p>

Echo reads at the textbook. It is almost as if she's studying for a test, in the last minute, but she know what's in stake here.

"Okay Mom," Echo say as she flip to the next page of the textbook.

* * *

><p>As school starts, she first had science class with Adam teaching.<p>

Adam starts to teach about aerodynamics like the 4 forces, lift, gravity, thrust and drag.

Echo writes down what Adam was teaching hoping for one way to remember it in case if Mr Tater test them about aerodynamics and Echo realizes that Jessie was still going ga-ga for Adam. Echo immediately smirk at the sight. _Sure, don't remember what Adam teaches us_ Echo thought. As she write down more notes on science and Jessie drooling over Adam, she begin to feel more confident she will win this.

* * *

><p>As the bell ring, signaling school to be finished today, it was all but finished for Jessie and Echo with the competition between the two as they go to Principal Tater's office.<p>

"I will ask you some science questions, first one to get three question correct wins," Principal Tater said to them.

They both nod and they go to their seats with their buzzers.

"What is the forward motion of aerodynamics?" Principal Tater asks.

_"Haha, take that Jessie. You spent too much time going ga-ga over Adam that I listened and know the answer" _Echo thought happy, but realize she was thinking happy for a couple seconds.

As Echo was about to go for the buzzer, Jessie went for it first and Echo was suprised by the sound.

"What is the answer Jessie?" Principal Tater asks.

"Thrust," Jessie responds.

"Correct, that's one point for Jessie," Principal Tater announces.

"_What? She wasn't listening to Adam. Wait, was she? No, she has the lead,"_ Echo panicly thought.

With the score 1-0 in Jessie's favor, she has to think fast and not boasting that Jessie didn't listen when she did. Echo begins to sweat a bit.

* * *

><p>"So, the next question, who made electricity?" Principal Tater asks.<p>

Echo immediately went for the buzzer.

"Benjamin Franklin," Echo respond.

"Correct, that's one point for Echo and it is tied 1-1"

* * *

><p>Echo suddenly remember that Adam taught her about Benjamin Franklin in his first day.<p>

_Flashback_

_"I want you guys to go back to your seat by the count of three," Adam counts saying 1...2...3._

_Everyone went to their seat at the count of 2 at the sight of Mr Tater._

_"Great, now back to Benjamin Franklin," Adam said drawing an electricity bolt, but ends up drawing an electricity bolt on Mr Tater's head. Mr Tater was not impressed._

_"Oh, you look like Harry Potter...or not so Harry Potter," Adam said._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Echo also remember how Adam manage to outwit Slab using electricity and by a kite and key just like Benjamin Franklin, where when it rained string fell down and Slab had the keys and placed it on the kite electrifying Slab but suddenly the buzzer interrupted Echo's thoughts.<p>

"The Cornea covers and protects the eye," Jessie replys.

"Correct, that's one point for Jessie. The score is now 2-1 with Jessie in the lead," Mr Tater announces.

Echo begins to panic. She didn't even hear the question, but of course she did not pay attention. She need to get _two_ correct, before Jessie get _one _correct.

Things go bad with the score 2-1 in Jessie's favor.

* * *

><p>"Next question is name the three types of rocks," Principal Tater announces.<p>

Echo went for the buzzer.

"Igneous, Sedimentary and Metamorphic," Echo replys.

"Correct, whoever gets the final questions win this competition to be in the science competition," Prinicpal Tater said.

The score is 2-2 tied.

* * *

><p>"The final question is what is discharge?" Principal Tater asks.<p>

Echo suddenly remembers that she got taught this in Adam's first class.

She went to go for the buzzer, but suddenly she laughed remembering the fun scene between Adam and her, but Jessie went for it.

Panic filled Echo's mind. She didn't hear what Jessie say, but she heard Mr Tater say "correct" and realization struck her that she lost. She lost to the new girl, the girl she thought that wasn't going to be any competition. She lost...and she may have just lost Adam.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally I liked the ending. Also this is my longest chapter yet for this story with 1000+ words. I am quite proud and I did seem to make this chapter long.<strong>

**Expect the next release next week or the week after next week.**


	7. Surprise

**Mr Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

**Well guys, I'm feeling pretty good with this story. After a month and a half, this story has around 4000 words. I'm realizing that a lot of people like the story and my last big hit story has been around 7000 words and is completed. Now that the other story is completed, my main focus is on this story and I will try this story long and now on to the story...**

* * *

><p><em>Being too confident...memories...fun times. <em>Those were the parts that made Echo lose. Each one of those cost her a question to lose. She lost the science fair and she may have just lost Adam.

* * *

><p>As Echo walks into the class, she walks to her usual seat to listen to science. Today, Adam is teaching about electricity. Echo wonders why Adam was teaching electricity again.<p>

Once the bell rings signaling for the end of the day, she see Jessie walks up to Adam and gives him a hug.

"Well, I won the spot for the second place, guess we'll be _partners_," Jessie said and Echo hated when she said the word '_partners_'

"Yeah, that's great," Adam said.

"Really great," Jessie said while she gets closer to Adam.

Then Jessie kisses Adam.

* * *

><p>BZZZ, BZZZ, BZZZ<p>

As the alarm clock rings, Echo got up to realize it was just a dream. The kiss between Jessie and Adam didn't occur, but Echo has a feeling it may just occur and who knows what may Jessie may pull off when she's close with Adam.

* * *

><p>"Echo, what's wrong?" her mother asks.<p>

"Nothing," Echo said, stirring her cereal. Since she lost to Jessie in the science competition, her appetite has already vanished.

* * *

><p>Adam walks to school talking to Derby. As Adam enters the school doors, Principal Tater goes up to him.<p>

"Ah, Mr Young, I would like to talk to you. The second participant for the science competition has been decided," Principal Tater said to him.

"Who? Is it Echo?" Adam asks remembering that Echo said she was interested in joining.

"Well, she tried, but she lost," Principal Tater said.

There is a silence for a couple of seconds until Derby speaks up.

"To who?" Derby asks.

Adam also wondered who too. Echo is one of the top science experts in his class. Who did she lose to?

"That would be me," a voice said behind him.

The voice sound very familiar to Adam and he turns around to see the person standing behind him.

"Jessie?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think this is as long as the last chapter, but it was within a week. To be honest, I have no idea where this story direction is going to, so it may take a bit longer for me to think of something. Maybe 1-2 weeks for the next update. Well, until next time.<strong>


	8. Mr Spring Break

**Mr Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, I want to thank all you guys for reading this story and giving me inspiration. Also, thanks to my readers such as Loveshipper, Kickin-it-so-cute, Sander9876, x KawaiiAngel x and Hawkish for giving me inspiring reviews like how much they like the chapter and wanting me to update.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've been known for doing short one-shots and not continuing my other storys, until one day because when one of my storys have been read and inspired it led me to complete a 7000 word story.<strong>

**You guys are really inspiring me to write and I have a feeling this story will turn out great and long.**

* * *

><p><strong>On another note, I changed my penname from Basketball661 to Basjetball. <strong>

**Now, I should stop rambling and on to the story.**

* * *

><p>"Well class I am proud to say that spring break will happen and enjoy your break," as Adam says after the bell rings.<p>

The whole class cheers.

Adam sees that Echo walks up to him smiling.

_That sweet smile_ Adam thinks.

"Where are you going?" Adam asks Echo.

"I'm going to the country Sanduras," Echo says smiling.

Adam only nod. He wish he could go by thinking up of a genious plan like he usually do to go to Sanduras, but he can't. He has to stay.

_Flashback_

_"Jessie?" Adam asks._

_"Yeah," Jessie smiles at him._

_"You won the science competition? Against Echo?" Adam said disbelieving the fact that Echo lost._

_"Yup," Jessie responds._

_Adam couldn't believe this. Echo lost...to Jessie. Jessie apparently gets most of the questions wrong when he asks her and seem to be staring at him as if there is a connection between them. How could someone who isn't good at science beat Echo?_

_Jessie could see in Adam's eyes that Adam couldn't believe Echo lost. Jessie barely listens, because she focus on Adam and that's why she probably gets questions wrong, because she has been distracted by his beauty. The way Adam assumes Echo will win makes it sad, but Jessie is really smart at science. _

_"In case you forgot, but i'm still here," Principal Tater says._

_"Sorry," Adam says._

_"Anyways, for spring break during spring break, you should study together on Monday to Friday in the school," Principal Tater says._

_"How long is spring break?" Jessie asks smiling the thought exciting her._

_"The next whole week," Principal Tater says._

_So two days, hopefully that girl is going somewhere. If so, those five days will be great with no distractions. So please let that girl go somewhere Jessie hopes._

_"Well, I am going to head to class Mr Tater and Jessie," Adam says._

_Derby feels like he has been ignored the whole time._

* * *

><p>"Nowhere, I'm not going anywhere," Adam responds.<p>

"Oh, well what are you going to do here?" Echo asks.

"Not much. Hang out with Derby, do science and work on the science competition with Jessie," Adam says.

"Wait, what was the last part?" Echo asks.

"Work on the science competition with Jessie," Adam says.

Adam could see that Echo's smile suddenly vanishs from her face.

"Is something the matter Echo?" Adam asks.

Echo thinks that Adam notices that the smile vanishs from her face, just the thought of them working together..._being close_ does not sound good to her.

"I just realised I lost something," Echo lies.

Adam only nod and says "Well, bye Echo"

Echo nods, suddenly the sound of the vacation to Sanduras doesn't seem great anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Morning 3:00am <em>

"You ready to go Echo?" her mom asks.

Echo replys with a "ready"

So, the family call a taxi to the airport.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Morning 4:20am<em>

As Echo and her family get through the gate, there is 10 more minutes before departure and so Echo decides to sit down on a chair until it is time to board the airplane.

After waiting several minutes, Echo finally hears "Board gate C18 trip to Sanduras" and she grabs her luggage to wait in line with her family.

Once they board the plane, Echo checks her airplane ticket and see that she is sitting in the front of the airplane and has a window seat.

So, Echo sits down. She notices all the passengers getting to their seat and the flight attendent talking about seatbelt.

Once the flight attendent has finished talking there has been a silence for several seconds and then the plane starts to go slowly to quickly going and then higher, higher until it is soaring at the sky.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder how Adam's spring break will go. Who knows how studying with Jessie go? Who knows what Jessie may do to get Adam. I feel uncertain that she could do anything and I have no clue what she may do. <em>Before fatigue could consume her, Echo has one last thought_ Adam I wonder what you're doing right now._

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the chapter. I really do hope you guys looked at my speech on top. I did put my emotions and true thoughts of how much I appreciate your encouragment. <strong>

**This story chapter my longest yet with around 1100 words. Also, noticing that besides the other five storys in Mr Young fanfics, I am the only one with a fanfic with 5000+ words. ****That's an accomplishment. I will now aim for 10000+ words.**

**Anyways, I can't believe how fast this update was. 3 days. Anyways, I now know the direction of this story is going and an idea of the plot, so expect next update next week or if I'm in a really good mood, the update less than a week.**


	9. Studying with Jessie

**Mr Young**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you go guys. Another update in 1 week exactly. It seems like this story is attracting new readers. Great! Well, I present to you the 9th chapter of All Because Of A Dream.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Monday 8:00am<em>

Adam walks into the school. No school today. No Echo today. No school this week. No Echo this week. _This is just great_ Adam thought sarcastically.

As Adam walks into his class, he notices Jessie sitting down in her seat.

"Jessie, Principal Tater instructs us to do the body parts today to prepare for the science competition," Adam says.

"Okay," Jessie says.

"Anyway let's begin with the eye, do you know what the optic nerve does?" Adam asks.

"Sends signals to the brain," Jessie replys.

Jessie answer surprises Adam. The answer is correct.

"What about the pupil?" Adam asks.

"The pupil is the opening which allows light to enter the eye," Jessie replys.

Another correct answer. Another surprise to Adam.

"What about the iris?" Adam asks.

"It change the size of the pupil," Jessie replys.

"What about the lens?" Adam asks.

"It is responsible for focusing the light," Jessie replys.

"What about the macula?" Adam asks.

"Central vision," Jessie replys.

Adam just stares at her and Jessie stares back. Adam's blue eyes meet with Jessie's green eyes. Surprisingly she has gotten all five of the question correct.

When Adam has been teaching before, it doesn't seem like Jessie has known any of the answers.

Adam has one question. How smart is Jessie?

* * *

><p><em>Monday 9:37am<em>

"The cell membrane is the outer membrane of cell that control movement in and out of the cell and has a double layer," Jessie explains.

Once again, Adam says "correct".

_It seems like Jessie knows a lot about science...I'm a really good teacher _Adam thinks but then realizes _I have never taught her about the human body._

* * *

><p><em>Monday 10:10am<em>

Adam looks at the paper Jessie has written and labeled. Adam looks at it for a while. Clearly the result has stun him. She has gotten everything correct once again.

"You got everything correct," Adam says while thinking _I wonder what you've done to the real Jessie_

"That's great," Jessie smiles to Adam.

"Yeah," Adam says but is deep in thought looking down and did not notice the smile. _I can't believe she's this smart! She's even smarter than Echo. Wow _Adam has thought.

"Adam!" Jessie screams.

"What?" Adam asks curious.

"It seems like you were deep in thought and didn't hear me," Jessie explains.

"What was it that you said?" Adam asks.

"um...do you w-want to ex-exchange phone numbers and address?" Jessie stutters while asking.

Adam looks at Jessie.

"You know...just in case you're busy you can call me...and Principal Tater doesn't have to come to come to school...for us to go to school," Jessie hesitantly said.

"Sure," Adam replys writing down his phone number and addresse while Jessie does the same.

"So, what's next?" Jessie asks cheerfully.

"I think we're done for today," Adam replys.

"Oh," Jessie says and Adam looks at her, _It's almost as if she's...sad._ "Okay," Jessie says once again interrupting Adam's thoughts.

"Well, see you later Adam," Jessie says and left his classroom.

3 thoughts enter Adam's mind.

_1. Today has a lot of suprises_

_2._ _I wonder how is Echo?_

_3. Wow...Jessie is so smart_

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts? Feel free to leave a review. Also I added science in this fanfic, well from my notes. Anyways, I will try to release the next chapter next week.<strong>


	10. Talk with Deigo

**All because of a dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, I would like to tell you guys this is the 10th chapter! Can`t believe I got this far and it`s the 2 month anniversary April 16th for All because of a dream! Not to mention this story has around 6500 words!<strong>

**I am feeling proud, but there is not all good news. There are bad news. Once again, I updated in a week, but this time updates may take longer. Since I have 11 stories with only half of them completed and 6 of them in progress, I realize I should start to update on my other stories.**

**So, I have 5 other stories besides this one and made another new Mr Young fanfic, I feel I should update. Don`t panic though. The usual 1 week update may now take 1 and a half week to 2 weeks now. Despite the feeling I should update on my other stories, this story is my first priority!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

_Tuesday 1:16pm_

Echo looks at the beach. Yesterday both her and her parents tour around Sanduras taking pictures, but now Echo can see both their parents taking a tan. Echo just looks at the beach, wondering what is Adam doing.

Then a guy walk up to her. "Hello pretty lady, my name is Deigo. Why don't I show you around the forest?" the guy says to her.

Echo looks at her and reply with a "sure," even though her mind is wondering about Adam.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday 1:22pm <em>

Deigo leads Echo around the forest. Echo just nod and Deigo's comments.

"What's the matter my pretty lady? Is something the matter?" Deigo asks.

"It's nothing," Echo silently replys back.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday 1:31pm<em>

"Well Deigo I think I should return back. Thanks for the tour," Echo says leaving. Echo can't help but feel like her mind has thoughts of Adam.

"Wait a minute my pretty lady," Deigo says, but the girl is already out of his sight.

_My plan to make her mine did not work!_ Deigo thought angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Quite sorry for the short update. Just wanted to update how Echo is doing right now. Expect the next update to be 1 and a half week to 2 week. Anyways, the next update will be longer.<strong>


	11. Which girl?

**All because of a dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys it took me 9 days to update. I finally got my 2 projects to be completed and over with. Ahh! The tough stress of it all! Anyways, I will now show you the 11th chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Friday 10:00am_

"Nice job, you got it correct," Adam smiles and then give her a pat on the back.

Jessie then gives Adam a sheepish smile.

"Thanks, so we got all the topics completed?" Jessie asks.

Jessie sees that Adam nod his head.

"Well, I was thinking do you want to go to the movie...as friends?" Jessie asks hoping he'll say _yes_.

"Sure," Adam replys.

Jessie then hugs Adam.

"Woah, you seem to be really affectionate," Adam says.

Jessie then noticing that she has just given Adam a hug, she begins to think of reasons she can say.

"Well, you see. I want to see this horror film...and my parents won't let me until a friend goes with me," Jessie explains quickly.

"I see, okay. I''ll meet you in the movies at noon,"

"Sounds great," Jessie says beaming with happiness. _Take that Echo!_

* * *

><p><em>Friday 10:10am<em>

"Come on Echo, we're going"

Echo looks up at her mom. "We are, today?" she asks really glad that they are going to leave. _Adam! Just wait for me! I'll be back in a few hours!_

"You sound like you're glad that we are going to leave this hotel and go on a field trip"

Echo is about to say 'yes,' until she has heard what her mother said.

_No! Wait for me Adam! I'll be back!_

Echo's mother then looks at her daughter's eyes. She seems really sad and can see a bit of anger in her daughter's eyes. _I wonder why she's sad?_

* * *

><p><em>Friday 12:02pm<em>

Jessie then walks to the movies and see Adam waiting for her.

_It's almost as if it's a date...but it isn't_ Jessie bitterly thinks.

Jessie then sees Adam and grabs his hand to lead him to go to the movie tickets.

As Jessie leads him to the movie ticket grabbing his hand, she has not noticed that Adam face redden when she grabs his hand.

_Echo never grabs my hand_ is all Adam can think about.

* * *

><p><em>Friday 1:13pm<em>

"Ahhh!" Jessie screams as she put her face on Adam's chest.

Jessie then smirks. She has been working on this ever since she join science competition by winning against Echo. She has been thinking of this plan for three whole days!

_This is all coming together from befriending Adam on the first day, not to rush to finish learning science and then Adam will just stay at home or pretending not to know which will not have any free time. She has to make a few mistakes to get to this point._

Flashback

_"So, do you know what kind of vitamin helps with your body,"_

_"I don't know Adam" Jessie tells him._

_"Well-"_

_Jessie's watch then begins to beep several times._

_"I'm sorry Adam, I need to go home," Jessie says._

_Jessie can see disappointment in his face, but he says "okay"_

_Jessie then leaves the door. She can't stay too long or too short if this Friday plan is going to work!_

End of flashback

Adam looks at the girl in his chest. _She is so cute, her wavy blonde hair, the way she talks to me and I keep getting lost in those green emerald eyes_ Adam thinks.

_It's funny, there are stereotypes that blondes are dumb, Jessie isn't dumb, she's smart, nice and cute. Well, the stereotype does fit Ivy though _Adam thinks.

With Jessie's face on his chest, he can't help but feel warm. It is a nice feeling, but then realization strikes him.

Adam then thinks _oh no, I have fallen in love with Jessie! I can't love two girls! Who do I choose? Echo or Jessie?_

Jessie then looks up to see Adam's face and see him blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I did not update. I had two big projects and it caused me stress, but now that it's over, I can update. Besides, you don't mind the two day late thing from the normal one week update.<strong>

**Well, until next time! **


	12. Forget it

**All because of a dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, guess what I realize? The episode was released in April 2012, where Adam pretends to be a student to enter a science competition. My story is a science competition and I think I started that idea in March 2012...maybe the show Mr Young took my idea...who knows?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_Sunday 10:25am_

"So, you're telling me that you're in love with 2 girls? Jessie and Echo?" Derby asks.

"Yes, I told you three times already," Adam says.

"You do know spring break is over tomorrow," Derby says.

"I know, I'm so confused about this situation," Adam admits.

Derby looks at Adam.

"Well, don't worry about it, look I know that a new movie has just come out and it is suppose to be awesome. Want to go?" Derby asks.

"I don't know, I think I should figure this situation out, you know?" Adam asks.

"Nope, don't know, but look you can't let those two ruin your spring break and also because the movies cut their price down by 25% off on the movies and the popcorn and there have been lots of awesome movies there that comes out," Derby explains.

Adam pause and think.

"Fine," Adam mumbles.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha," Derby and Adam both laugh at the funny scene.<p>

* * *

><p>"That movie was so funny," Derby says.<p>

"I know," Adam says.

Adam soon realizes that now should not be the time to worry who he should choose.

"Want to go to the arcade?" Derby asks.

Adam who is still deep in thought finally made his decision. He is not going to worry about who he will choose, Echo or Jessie. Today he's going to live his life and worry about the situation tomorrow.

"Sure"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well this time, I wanted to have Adam's point of view a bit more clearly. Also, sorry for the short update.<strong>


	13. Sister's Advice

**All because of a dream **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys it's May 2012. A new month! So far, Mr Young still only has 7 fanfics! Can you believe that? I also created 4 Mr Young fanfics which is more than half of the Mr Young fanfics! Also, most of the stories are one shots and my story still seems to have the most words in the Mr Young fanfiction currently! I'm really suprised at this...BUT I'm more happy with the progress of this story and the inspiration given! You readers rock!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Who do you love! Jessie or me!" Echo cries out.

"You," Adam replys.

"What about me though? Don't you care about me?" Jessie asks sad.

"I do care about you," Adam replys.

"So, you don't care about me," Echo looks down at the floor.

"I do care about you," Adam replys.

"So, you care about her and love her, but all you do is care about me? You don't love me," Jessie says.

"I do love you!" Adam cries out.

Echo looks at him sadly.

"I do love you too," Adam adds in.

"So, you love me and her," Echo says.

"Yes," Adam says.

"Well, there's only one way to solve this problem and it's to fight for him," Jessie says as she pins Echo down.

Jessie slaps Echo and Echo holds onto Jessie's hair and pulls on it.

Adam looks at them. He can't take this, he just can't stand the thought of his love beating up his love.

**RING! RING!**

Adam quickly opens his eyes.

'_It was a dream'_ Adam realizes.

However, Adam cannot help, but have this nagging feeling that the fantasy may soon become a reality.

* * *

><p>"Ivy, wake up," Adam says.<p>

"Keep kissing me Hutch," she mumbles.

Adam has enough of this, he needs help about this problem and help quick. Adam goes downstair to get a bucket, fills it with cold water, goes back upstair and throws the bucket of cold water on Ivy.

"Ahhhhh!" Ivy screams.

"Great, now I that woke you up, I need your help," Adam says.

Ivy looks at Adam. Adam, her smart brother asking her for help! She can't believe it!

"My assistance requires a price. 20 dollars," Ivy said raising out her hand.

Adam grunts. He grabs his wallet and then pull out a $20 to hand to Ivy.

"There, now I need your help," Adam said.

"Okay," Ivy says.

"What happen if I'm in love with a girl and another girl," Adam asks.

"Well first treat them the same and then stick around with them for a while. Soon after you get to know more, you may know who's the better choice," Ivy explains.

"Thanks Ivy, I was right to ask you," Adam says.

"Since when have I ever been wrong?" Ivy asks.

"A lot of things," Adam says and left her room.

'_So, if I have to treat them the same. I can't give Echo the same treatment I have given in the beginning of the year, favoring her over the other students. I have to now give my full attention to Jessie and Echo_' Adam thinks after hearing the tips from Ivy.

Adam looks at the clock. '_I have to go to class today and deal with my emotions. I wish it is easy like spring break where I don't have to worry about who I love_' Adam thinks.

After Adam eats his breakfast, he then goes out the house and walks to the school with mixed emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! The 13th chapter. Did you actually think the dream was real? <strong>

**Now I have a question for you people out there. Do you like the short updates in 1 week or would you prefer a longer update in 2 weeks? **


	14. Return

**All because of a ****dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, well I present you the 14th chapter. I'm also inching closer for this story to be 10000 words.<strong>

* * *

><p>Adam walks into the school. His heart is beating really fast at the moment for every step he walks.<p>

As he is about to enter his classroom, a voice has come from behind him.

"How is your spring break Adam?" the voice asks.

_I know that voice. Echo._

Adam turns around to face Echo.

"It was great, what about you?" Adam asks.

"It was okay"

"That's it. Just okay? What'd you do in that place?" Adam asks raising his eyebrows.

"It was in Sanduras. I went to the beach and toured around the city like buildings"

"That's great," Adam says flashing her a smile.

Echo stares at Adam. The smile is cute and adorable to Echo, but the main thing about it that stands out is that his smile makes her happy and she then smiles.

"Well, I guess I should think about what to teach the class today," Adam says and he then turns around to open the door and slip through it.

Slam.

The door closes and Echo realizes that she was face to face with a door.

Echo just stands there for a minute and then opens her mouth to talk, even though Adam might not hear it and let out a quiet whisper.

"I love you Adam"

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you guys will say. This was a really short update, yeah I know, but I had a lot of school work and it was still close to the one week update. Well until next time.<strong>


	15. Mr Matchmaker

**All because of a dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating and the update took 10 days. Sorry for the short update as well, but at least it's something. Anyways, here's the 15th chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dionae Muscipula, do any of you guys know it's common name?" Adam turns around to ask the class.<p>

"Marty," Derby says out aloud.

"No, any other guesses?" Adam asks.

Jessie raises her hand.

"Jessie?"

"The venus flytrap," Jessie says.

"Very good-"

The door opens interrupting him and Adam turns to see Principal Tater.

"Do you want to explain this?" Mr Tater asks marching to Adam holding a folder.

"Well it's called a folder and it's used to store loose papers"

"Thank you," Mr Tater says and place a the folder on the desk.

"The real reason why I'm here are the things we are spending money on. Protective goggles, safety goggles and _chalk_,"

"Without chalk, how do I write on the board?" Adam asks.

"You can reclaim the chalk using the dust from these brushes using this chalk regenerator" Mr Tater explains.

"Best $40,000 we ever spent," Mr Tater says staring at the chalk.

Mr Tater notices the venus flytrap and said "looks expensive," leaning closer.

"It got my nose"

"Stay away from it, it eat...meat"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Mr Tater is always blaming me," Adam says.<p>

"Yeah," Jessie and Echo both say while glaring at each other which Adam didn't notice.

"Look, all Mr Tater needs is a _women,"_ Echo says._  
><em>

"Huh? Mr Tater? Who would want him?" Adam asks.

"Nobody, but I'm sure there's a _girl who want this person," _Jessie says.

Adam raises an eyebrow. He obviously had no idea what they were just talking about before.

"Yeah, well maybe _another girl met this person longer than the other girl," _Echo counters back.

Adam sighs. He has no idea what they are talking about.

The bell then rings. Adam grabs his things and left the classroom.

Adam at the moment didn't care that Mr Tater blames him and hates him, he remembers that Mr Tater hated him since he started teaching.

As Adam left the school he begins to think '_I wonder what they were talking about. It was something about girls. Oh well, I just hope it wasn't important.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, look like Adam's the clueless one this time. Look like Adam and Echo roles kind of switched, Echo hinting something and Adam not getting it. Sorry for the long update. By the way, I'm almost at the 10000 word mark! <strong>


	16. Mr Sleep

**All because of a dream **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys this chapter is going to be quite interesting. Mr Sleep? I've been sleeping with an interest of the episode and have it written down now. <strong>

**Oh and I apologize for not updating in a month and a half, but at least I'm rewarding you with a longer chapter than my other chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, Mr Matchmaker never occurred in the last chapter, because Jessie and Echo were fighting for Adam with him oblivious of it and realizing the fact that Mr Tater hated him, thus making it that Mr Tater didn't get a kiss from Adam's mom.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a good summary of last chapter? I talked about it so you can clear the confusion from last chapter, if there was any.<strong>

**I'm really talking a lot, so I am going to stop and let you guys read the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Can any of you guys tell me why this garbage can is here?" Adam asks.<p>

"Finally get rid of the textbooks," Derby reply grabbing his textbook.

"We're not getting rid of the book," Adam says stopping them from putting them in the garbage can and added, "Also, this one is still on its shrink rap" showing Derby the textbook.

"I'm waiting for the movie," Derby reply. Then looking up in thought, Derby wonders out loud "I wonder who they will cast as Potassium?"

"Anyways, the garbage can is here, so we can see how liquid expand when it becomes a gas. The process of vaporization. Stand back" warns Adam.

Everyone quickly gets out of the classroom.

"Not that far back!"

The students goes back into the classroom.

Adam starts to explain, "I'm going to cap this liquid nitrogen and put it into the garbage can causing the pressure to build which will result in"

**BOOM**

Adam notices Derby sleeping and says to himself, "really, even when there's an explosion"

"Echo, can you please wake him up?"

"Not me," is her reply.

"Really, he's not going to bite," Adam says, but when Adam trys waking him up, Derby bites him.

"Ow!"

"I got this," says Slab bringing out his phone.

**RING**

"Wow, this class just flew by," said Derby, walking towards the door until Adam pulls him back.

"Derby, you need to sleep at night. You don't see anyone else sleeping"

When Adam turns, he realize the students are sleeping.

"Okay new lesson," Adam announces and noticing that Derby is asleep again he adds "Stop that" while poking Derby awake which result in bite sounds.

"We're going to do an experiment to see how important sleep is by coming in here Saturday and spending the night here," explains Adam.

"Like a sleepover?" asks Echo.

"More like a lack of sleepover," jokes Adam.

"Anyways, you'll be here at 8pm where you have to be awake all day," Adam explains.

"That's true, we don't have science classes on Saturdays," Derby blurts out.

"We'll study how it affects us and the importance of sleep. If you fall asleep, you have to a report of sleep deprevation, but if you stay awake, it's an easy A. Sound good?" Adam asks which they nod in agreement.

Adam starts to say "Okay, back to today's lesson. Gas expands by-"

The school bell interrupts him before he can say anything else.

"Wow, this class just flew by" Adam says to himself.

Suddenly after walking a few steps, Adam stops in a halt and realizes that he is going to spend one whole day with Jessie and Echo.

* * *

><p><em>8:00pm<em>

"Hello. Welcome. Come on in," Adam greets his students.

Adam then sees Slab in red pajamas and with a teddy bear. Behind Slab, Adam sees Jessie and Echo. Jessie is wearing yellow pajamas while Echo is wearing pink pajamas. Adam stares at them for about ten seconds, until someone interrupts his thoughts by saying, "I'm here".

Adam turns around to see Derby in silky clothes.

* * *

><p><em>9:00pm<em>

"Sleep deprivation can cause things like headaches, irritability, memory lapses, muscle aches-"

"That's crazy," Derby interrupts and turns to sit down on a chair, only to fall down from the chair, "Ow, stupid chair" and then he his head hits the table. As Derby starts to get up, he questions, "What just happened?"

"Headaches, irritability, memory lapses and muscle aches," Adam replies placing four X beside them. "Sadly, this is the best you've ever done"

* * *

><p><em>10:00pm<em>

"See, some people are beginning to get tired and it's once two hours into this experiment," Adam says to Echo. "Surprisingly, the longest to intentionally stay awake is two hundred sixty fours hours documented by two thousand three's edition of-," but is cut off by snores.

Adam heads to the two sleeping figures and wakes them up.

"Sorry, you guys have to do an assignment on sleep deprivation, but that doesn't mean you can stay for a wonderful learning exper-," but a SLAM interrupts him.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>11:00pm<em>

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," says Derby, who is holding a pillow.

"How do I know you're not going to take a nap in there?" Adam accuses.

"How dare you think I'll cheat," gasped out Derby. "Just for that, I'm going to use the bathroom"

"I kind of suspected that you guys would sneak in a little sleep, so I got someone to keep an eye on you"

"Who? I don't see anyone"

"You no call, but I'm here anyways," says Dang who pops out behind Derby.

Derby jumps back in surprise. "Ahhh! Dang!"

"That time you call," says Dang who pops out beside Adam and Derby.

"Ahhh!" both Adam and Derby yells.

"Well, I guess I don't need to go to the bathroom now"

* * *

><p><em>12:00am<em>

"Very good class, a good way to stay awake is to stimulate the brain using game planning," Adam praises his class.

"That's why I'm playing blind man bluff," says Slab, spinning Derby around and around.

Adam sighs. He turns around and sees Echo still reading her book and notices that Jessie is walking towards him.

"Mind playing a game of chess with me?" Jessie asks.

"Sure"

* * *

><p><em>1:00am<em>

Adam moves his king away from the horse, which Jessie uses her queen to checkmate him again. Realizing that there is no more options, Adam throws his hands up. "Guess I lost"

"Yes. Yes you did" Jessie says smug.

Adam turns around to see how everyone else is doing. When he sees Echo, he feels as if she has been watching him the whole time in the corner of her eye. '_Must be my imagination_' Adam reasons to himself. He notices that Slab is playing blind man bluff with Derby and three others. He then turns around, content that everything is fine and he knows the next word he'll utter to Jessie.

"Rematch!"

* * *

><p><em>2:00am<em>

Adam once again can not move the king in any spots. "I guess I lose, you're really good. Almost like a natural strategist" which Jessie smiles in response.

"Hey, do you know where the radio box is?" asks Slab, walking towards Adam.

"Yeah," replies Adam and he goes off to fetch the radio.

Once Adam left, Echo comes and went to Adam's seat to have a talk with Jessie.

Adam comes back after giving Slab the radio and sees Echo whispering to Jessie.

"Oh, hey Echo"

"Hey Adam, do you mind if I joined you guys in the game?" Echo asks and sent a glance of suspicion to Jessie, which Adam did not notice.

"You two can play against each other, I'll just listen to whatever music Slab is listening to," Adam says and walks toward his desk.

Derby sighs. He is really bored. So, he looks around and spots Echo and Jessie, but it seems they are both glaring at each other instead of playing a chess match. He just hopes they don't look his way and if they do, he knows the wrath will be on him.

* * *

><p><em>3:00am<em>

"You know, some cool night air might help us stay awake," says Adam after noticing some students are about to fall asleep. So, he opens the window.

"Hey, I didn't know it was a full moon," Derby says.

Echo turns around to see Slab with lots of hair and shrieks.

"Slab is a werewolf"

"No I'm not, I just didn't shave yet," Slab says. He walks forward and thrust the shaver into Derby's hands and everyone knows at that moment, they feel bad for him.

* * *

><p><em>4:00am<em>

After Derby finishes the shaving he has to put cream onto Slab's back. Jessie, Echo and Adam are behind the neck not daring to look, while the rest of the students are left in the corner staring.

* * *

><p><em>5:00am<em>

"Wow, this exercise is really keeping me awake," Echo says.

"You're not the only one," Derby says.

Adam is at his desk staring at the two girls, Echo and Jessie doing jumping jacks. They are both apart from each other, while Adam is looking at Jessie with his left eye and right eye at Echo.

* * *

><p><em>6:00am<em>

"I can't stay awake," Derby mumbles to himself. "Dang!"

"You call?" says Dang beside him.

"Ahhh! Thank you!"

* * *

><p><em>7:00am<em>

"Dang!"

"You call?" says Dang behind him.

"Ahhh! Thank you!"

"Stop it! This is not easy!" Dang says and storms off, leaving Derby to think of ideas of how to stay awake.

* * *

><p><em>8:00am<em>

"It's only 8 am? We still have..."

"Twelve," Adam says.

"Go faster!" Slab says to the clock, but only a minute pass by.

Slab, who is angry at the amount of time left begins to punch the air.

* * *

><p><em>9:00am<em>

"What's all the ruckus?" Mrs Burns asks as she storms into the classroom.

"Mrs Burns, what are you doing here?" Adam asks.

"It's nine o'clock. Time for school. Although, I wonder why some days, nobody shows up," Mrs Burns explains.

"That's because it's the weekends"

"What? You youngsters and your slangs" and so, she storms out of the classroom.

"You know, I wonder how she even is teaching at the school," a voice says, which manages to make Adam jumps back in surprise.

"Oh, it's just you Jessie. It seems like you got Dang's ability of popping out of nowhere," says Adam, which Jessie laughs and playfully hit him in the arm.

"Yeah, but she isn't really a good teacher. The only history I learn is 'War of 1812" and if she asks me what it is, I bet I can say in 1812 there was a war and I bet I'll get the question right," Jessie says which this time, Adam laughs.

Jessie continues to talk, "Besides, most of the teacher are pretty horrible. We even have a scarecrow as a teacher, I think his name was Mr. Strawperson or something. Even Mr Tater too. I don't think he even cares about our education...you know, it takes a lot of skill for a kid to be so good at science. Apparently it doesn't seem all students are grateful that you're a great teacher but they seem to take advantage of you. Also, you actually teach us instead of letting us do whatever we want. What I'm trying to say, your class is the only class I look forward to and that you're an amazing science teacher and I'm grateful to have you as my science teacher"

Adam stares at Jessie. Nobody has ever given Adam a '_thanks_' for all the hard work he done in teaching the class, when some students just slacks off. Also, Jessie likes the fact that he's a teacher! At this point, Adam feels really happy and he doesn't know how he does it, but he flings himself to Jessie and gives her a big hug.

Echo stares at the scene quite shocked.

* * *

><p><em>10:00am<em>

"Do I smell bacon?" Echo asks.

"I know what this is, it's hallucination, it's basically where you can see, smell and hear things that are basically not there," Adam explains coming out of his chair.

"You mean like the time, I thought I saw you on the tree outside my window"

"Right, the mind does crazy things," Adam says, but notices how Jessie is looking at him. '_Maybe she believes what Echo said...or she might not_' Adam thinks.

"I smell bacon," Slab says.

"I smell bacon too" Derby adds on.

* * *

><p><em>10:05am<em>

As all the students come out the front door, Dang announces, "Time for brunch"

"Dang, you knew we were here and you cooked for us, because we were hungry and tired," Echo says feeling grateful.

"No, I do this every week with Mrs Burns"

"This food looks delicious," Slab says.

"You are all welcome to join. We have omelet bar, smoothie bar and salad bar," Dang says.

* * *

><p><em>11:00am<em>

Jessie, Echo, Derby, Slab and Adam all sits down at a table when Echo hits Adam with a doughnut.

"I'm so sorry," Echo apologizes.

"Don't worry it's part of the muscles that you can't control yourself," Adam explains.

The next that happens is that Derby throws orange juice in Adam's face.

After that, Slab has a waffle thrown at Adam.

At this point, Adam is beginning to wonder if it is under the effects of sleep deprivation or if they are purposely throwing stuff at him.

* * *

><p><em>11:30am<em>

Jessie drinks the last of her juice. It seems like Echo has thrown ten things at her, though luckily that she manages to dodge all ten, she feels almost as if some or most throws are intentional. She knows that she can throw things back at Echo and say it is an accident, but she doesn't want to risk it when Adam is sitting besides her.

On Echo's tenth throw, Jessie dodges and walks away before she can get hit by food.

* * *

><p><em>12:00pm<em>

Adam has a lot of food on him. Apparently, Echo throws thing at him perhaps three times while Derby and Slab probably throws twenty times at him each, but it seems like Jessie and Adam are the only one that has not thrown anything to anyone.

"Oh Adam, be careful of the raccoon, they eat these food," Dang warns, but a raccoon comes out of nowhere and charges at Adam.

* * *

><p><em>1:00pm<em>

"Don't you feel better now that you're cleaned up?" Derby asks.

"Yep," says Adam with no enthusiasm. He doesn't like the fact that he has to wear Derby's extra clothes that are silky and quite revealing, but he doesn't notice that two girls are ogling at Adam.

* * *

><p><em>2:00pm<em>

"See, I set one alarm clock every minute to keep me awake," Slab explains to Echo. Slab then stands up to check which one is ringing to see the next alarm clock ringing in the next minute.

"Next time you have a good idea, don't," says Echo.

* * *

><p><em>2:58pm<em>

At this moment, fifty eight alarm clocks are ringing and everyone is very awake at this moment and quite irritated.

* * *

><p><em>3:00pm<em>

All the alarm clocks are thrown out the window.

"Hey Jessie, want to play tic-tac-toe?" Derby asks Jessie.

"Sure," Jessie replies and so they play tic-tac-toe on the board.

"Why'd you do that?" Slab asks Echo. "Now, we have to keep ourselves awake"

Adam sighs as he watch Jessie play tic-tac-toe with Derby and Echo arguing with Slab.

* * *

><p><em>4:00pm<em>

"I love you guys so much!" Echo exclaims.

"Echo doesn't really love us. She's just experiencing sleep deprivation enforced with ufouria"

"This has nothing to do with that!" says Echo, brushing whatever Adam has said with her hand. "I just love you guys so much!"

* * *

><p><em>4:05pm<em>

"I hate you guys so much!" Echo exclaims to Slab, which he looks at the board.

Jessie can't help, but be surprised. She has no idea that sleep deprivation can do that much to you, but she smirks that Echo can't control herself. '_Good thing I fell asleep five or six hours before doing this experiment' _Jessie thinks happily.

"This is normal, it's just a symptom of sleep deprivation. Irritation" Adam explains, but he soon realizes that he just redirects Echo's anger from Slab to himself.

"I hate you the most, Mr. see through pants!" Echo yells at Adam.

Adam grabs a chair and place it in front of him, so nobody can see his see through pants and Jessie silently laughs at his action.

* * *

><p><em>5:00pm<em>

"How do you look so awake?" Echo asks Adam.

"Cold temperature can keep you awake," Adam replies.

"It's not that cold"

Derby soon comes up and grabs a drink from behind Adam, pours it into a glass and gives the rest to Echo.

* * *

><p><em>6:00pm<em>

Echo walks up to Jessie.

"I hate you," she whispers and sending the blonde glares.

"Get away from Adam," she glares back at the brunette.

"Don't get away from Adam me" Echo mocks her.

"You're just jealous that I'm everything he wants and that Adam basically despises you," Jessie counters back.

They both continues their insults until one finally cracks.

* * *

><p><em>7:00pm<em>

Adam looks around. He doesn't see Jessie or Echo and he sees Slab taking Derby's money and then rolling a dice. _'They're hallucinating'_

* * *

><p><em>8:00pm<em>

"Everyone receives A+. You may go now and remember, there's class tomorrow," Adam says which students groan that they're is class the next day.

* * *

><p><em>8:05pm<em>

Everyone left the classroom and Adam is beginning to leave when he notices Jessie and Echo on the floor. Adam thinks for a several seconds and he thinks of an astounding idea. He rummages his backpack for a camera and takes several picture of both Jessie and Echo.

Adam clearly still has no idea who he loves, Echo or Jessie, but he decides to try something. After taking some photos of both of them, he puts the camera in his backpack and kiss Jessie and Echo once on the cheek.

"Good night Jessie and Echo"

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of this chapter- They all stay in the classroom to see the effects of not sleeping in 24 hours. However, there are some different changes with a Jessie in the story line.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it? I know...I apologize deeply for not updating in a month and a half, but I rewarded you with a chapter that is almost 4000 words!<br>**

**I mean this is the longest chapter I did for this story.**

**Oh, by the way. Do you like the image I picked for the cover of this story?**

**Mind giving me a review of what you think of this chapter?**


	17. Mr Student

**All because of a dream **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>In my story, let's just say Mr TV and Mr Pickles did not happen. <strong>

**So, onto the story...**

* * *

><p>"So, chemical digestion right?" Jessie asks.<p>

"Correct," Adam replies.

"We're going to win this science competition," the blonde smiles.

"Correct you are," Adam agrees.

"Hey Adam, when does this competition start?" Jessie asks.

Adam is about to reply, when he suddenly realizes he doesn't know. Shrugging, he says, "Not quite sure, we should ask Mr Tater."

* * *

><p>When Adam and Jessie walks up to principal Tater, they are greeted by an "Ahh!" for appearing in front of him.<p>

"Mr Tater, do you know when the science competition starts?" Adam asks.

"Tomorrow," Mr Tater replies.

"Okay," Jessie gives a nod.

Both of them turns to leave when they heard Mr Tater yells, "You're off the team, Jessie!".

"What?"

* * *

><p>After Adam places a sign that says, "Look down", Jessie comes over.<p>

"What are you up to?" Jessie curiously asks.

"You see, if Slab gets injured, then you'll be back on the team and we'll be partners," Adam explains.

Jessie nods, "Okay, let's see your little plan in action".

Both Jessie and Adam hid behind the bushes to see Slab not getting injured from the anvil.

Jessie turns around, "Guess that didn't work".

* * *

><p>"A golden ticket?"<p>

Adam walks into the classroom wearing a disguise.

"That's right, young lad. I'm Billy Bonkers and you've won an exclusive tour to my chocolate factory at the same time of the science competition. I trust that won't be a problem?" Adam asks praying that Slab will say "yes"

"I'll skip it for a tour of the chocolate factory, it's been a dream of mine," Slab replies.

"Amazing, Spectacular," Adam says, feeling happy.

"I can't though, this ticket belongs to Brian," Slab replies, handing the ticket to Brian.

Jessie is watching the scene and sees Adam throw his hat down.

The blonde thinks for a minute and finally figures an idea that can make Slab go bye-bye.

* * *

><p>During the night of the science competition, Jessie walks up to Slab.<p>

"Can you come with me?" she sweetly asks.

Slab nods and they walk away from the competition.

"Anyways, I have a ticket for free ice cream, cookies and other deserts. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Jessie lies. She knows there is no free stuff and she has just chosen somewhere very far, so it'll take him a long time to come back.

"Yes!" Slab nods his head.

"Here, it's in the airport," Jessie hands him the ticket. Smirking, she turns around to head to the competition when Slab holds onto her arm.

"Where's the airport?"

* * *

><p>"Where's Slab?" Mr Tater asks Echo.<p>

"I don't know," Echo says shrugging.

"Well, where's Jessie?" Mr Tater asks Echo.

The brunette stops watching Adam to look around if Jessie is here. Apparently she is nowhere to be seen.

Echo can't help, but smile. "She's not here"

"Well the competition is starting...Echo, go up there!" Mr Tater demands.

"Huh? Me?" Echo asks.

"Yes, you," Mr Tater says pushing Echo towards the stage.

Echo nervously walks up to the stage, sits down beside Adam and says, "Guess we're partners".

Adam raises his eyebrow. "So, Jessie and Slab aren't here?"

Echo gives a nod.

Adam turns to her and flashes her a smile. "Let's win this Echo".

Echo can't help, but feel like she can just melt under his sweet smile.

However, a voice interrupts her thoughts. "Welcome everybody to the brain of tomorrow quiz extravaganza between Finnegan High and Western High!"

Jessie walks into the area to see Echo sitting beside Adam! The blonde has an angry thought towards one of her classmates, '_Stupid Slab!'_

* * *

><p>"With the score 15-15, we now proceed to the final question. The category is physics. What do you call the repetition of sound caused by the reflection of sound waves?"<p>

Adam presses the buzzer and gives a soft reply, "Echo".

"That is correct. Finnegan High won the event"

As the both of them walks down the stage, Jessie watches Adam giving Echo a hug.

Jessie notices Echo look at her direction. The blonde is glaring daggers at the brunette and if looks can kill, Echo will probably die 100 times.

Echo sees the glare and gives a smile, which seem to have irritate the blonde.

Jessie grits her teeth in frustration. She _really, really_ hates Echo!

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it?<strong>

**Mind telling me what you thought of this chapter?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	18. School Dance

**All because of a dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys...I decided to end it. Meaning this is the last chapter. I had a blast writing this story. Here you go...<strong>

* * *

><p>"There will have a school dance tomorrow after school!" Adam announces.<p>

The class immediately starts talking about the dance.

The bell then rings and Echo starts walking up to Adam.

_'I'm so glad Jessie isn't here. I wonder what happened to her, she hasn't shown up to school for one week. Whatever, I have my chance,' _Echo happily thinks. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Adam looks up and gives Echo a smile. "Sure"

* * *

><p>"How am I suppose to ask out Ivy when she keeps rejecting me?" Derby asks.<p>

"Easy. You don't" Adam simply says.

"At least you have a date. Didn't you say you love Jessie too?" Derby asks.

"I love Echo and Jessie. If I have to choose, I don't know who I'll choose. It makes things easier that Echo asked me out to the dance," Adam explains.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to Jessie. She hasn't shown up for what? One week?" Derby says.

Mr Tater comes out behind Derby. "She's gone".

"What?"

"She moved to somewhere else"

Derby gives Adam a sorry look.

Mr Tater just walks away after explaining to Derby and Adam.

"How are you feeling?" Derby asks.

Adam gives a shrug. "I don't know. At least now, it's really easy to choose"

* * *

><p>Adam waits a while until he finally sees Echo with a sunny bright dress.<p>

"You look great"

"Thanks. You look great too"

"May I escort you to the dance, my lady?"

Echo let out a giggle. "Yes, you may"

* * *

><p>Adam holds Echo on her waist rocking her left and right. Both of them gets closer to each other, leaning in and finally, their lips connect.<p>

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Adam asks.

"Does this answer your question?"

Echo gives Adam a kiss.

"Yes. Yes, it does"

* * *

><p>Jessie grumbles as she lays on her new bed in her new home. She hates how she has to leave Adam.<p>

'_Ugh! Stupid parents! I bet Echo got her hands all over Adam! Don't worry Adam, we'll meet again...'_

* * *

><p><strong>This story is now over! <strong>

**I may make some Mr Young oneshots and such. Hope you guys enjoyed this.**


	19. Extra

**All because of a dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr Young**

* * *

><p><strong>This thing was already done, but I decided to add an extra chapter. An extra chapter. By the way, I thought I made a bad ending. To one review that said the writing quality was bad, it was probably because I made the thing in present tense. I thought it was too late to change present to past, so that might have made a difference. I'm going to elaborate on some past scenes that were not shown...so this is the extra.<strong>

**One more thing, I updated the dance scene before Mr Dance. Is a Mr Young director looking at my fanfic. I'm kidding. They probably thought it themselves. **

**Anyways, here's the extra chapter of All because of a dream. (Just because I thought I rushed the ending and such)**

* * *

><p>Jessie sighed as she remembered the last time she spent with him.<p>

_Flashback_

_Both Jessie and Adam were laughing at one of Adam's jokes._

_"So what do you want to do now?" Adam asked._

_Jessie stopped laughing to think. "I'm not sure, you?"_

_"Don't you have any ideas?"_

_"Chess?" Jessie suggested._

_Adam sighed. "You'll probably beat me"_

_"Probably"_

_The two of them started playing chess, but a phone started buzzing._

_Jessie looked at her phone to see a text._

_'There's an emergency, come back home!'_

_"I got to go, sorry," Jessie apologized._

_"It's okay, I'll see you in class tomorrow"_

_Now that she looked back, it seemed like the emergency was to go to a different city. She should have stayed longer. No...she should have said 'I love you'_

* * *

><p>Echo didn't want to be mean, but she was glad that Jessie left. The blonde had been causing her a lot of trouble and made her look bad in front of Adam.<p>

_Flashback_

_Jessie walked down the hallway and saw Adam on one side and Echo on the other side._

_A plan began to form in her brain._

_After Adam walked past Echo, Jessie walked forward and pushed Echo into Adam. Jessie quickly stepped aside from the scene._

_"What was that for?"_

_"Uh..." stuttered Echo._

_Another Flashback_

_Echo smiled full of pride at her completed work._

_"Echo, can you help me with something?" a classmate asked._

_"Sure," Echo nodded._

_When Echo started to leave, Jessie quickly went to the computer, deleted her work and saved it._

_Jessie then walked away._

_When Echo returned, she saw a blank sheet on her screen._

_"What? No!"_

_Adam walked up to Echo._

_"Is this all you did in the past week?" Adam asked, staring at the blank sheet._

_"No, I finished it," Echo insisted._

_She tried to open her file and once again, but a blank sheet comes up._

_Echo could've sworn she saw disappointment in Adam's eyes._

Echo was very grateful that Jessie left.

* * *

><p>Slab once again fell asleep in class.<p>

_Flashback_

_Jessie walked out of the cafeteria, but forgot her cellphone._

_Slab was about to go back to the classroon when he heard a ring. He looked around to find the source of the sound and saw a cellphone and walked towards it. Slab picked it up._

_"Give me your lunch money nerd!"_

_The other end of the reciever was shocked. Is Jessie being bullied? Jessie's dad immediately hung up._

_"Hmm...no response."_

* * *

><p>It was another day for Derby's pranks. Derby would never think of the consequences of his pranks and probably never will, but one prank led to having a broken heart.<p>

_Flashback_

_Derby quietly walked into Principal Tater's office. He stared at a book full of parent's phone numbers. He randomly picked a phone number and dialed it._

_Apparently, there was no one there._

_Derby decided to leave a message._

_'Your child is doing really bad. Getting F on tests, doing drugs and is in danger," Derby said in his best Principal Tater's voice. Derby resisted laughing and finished the call._

_He was about to do another one when Principal Tater yelled out, "Who's inside my office!"_

_Jessie's dad heard the voicemail. It wasn't pretty. He had his doubts about his daughter in this school, but now he was sure that this school was not suited for her daughter. It was time to find a new job, new house, new school and new place._

* * *

><p>Adam was really curious of why Jessie left. He had thought of her as an excellent student who was listening to his classes with full interest. She was probably the smartest in the class. It was sad to see Jessie leave, but in the end, he guessed it worked out.<p>

There was no more confusion on who he loved. Echo loved him and he loved Echo. The feeling was mutual. However, Adam couldn't stop thinking if Jessie ever thought of him as a love interest.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! The extra of the 'All because of a dream'. This was supposed to uploaded a month ago, but I'm sorry that it took so long! Anyways, this story is now officially completed.<strong>


End file.
